Infinite Pain
by AwesomeIsRed
Summary: This is my version of Infinite. Well, if Sega had any balls in writing a plot.


"If only you saved me..."

The jackal turned around, trying to find the voice, but to no avail. He sighed, continuing on his journey down the sandy path of the desert storm, not knowing where he was. His memories of the past few years were becoming a blur, as if none of the events actually happened. But he knew they were real.

Well, some of them maybe...

"Join me..."

He found himself staring into the eyes of a fat man, with a red suit, a brown mustache, and blue glasses.

"Join me, and I will guarantee the safety of your partner..."

His hand outstretched toward the Jackal, who stared down at the white glove, with his blue, and golden eyes. He knew the consequences of joining this man, especially since his gang has been weak, and starving for food. Yet, he grabbed his hand, and shook it with all of his might.

Suddenly, the scene changed again, as the jackal found himself standing in a laboratory of sorts, with tubes and viles coursing through liquids of chemicals going through out the entire facility.

Within the middle of the room, was a black hedgehog with red stripes, strapped onto a board, connected to a machine. His blood could be seen being sucked away, as the jackal stood there, with his hand up against his mask, looking into the hedgehogs eyes.

"You don't act like the ultimate life form, do you?"

"... And... You don't act like a man with power either..."

"What? You still think I am weak? Even after hundreds of years of living on this planet?"

"... The only reason you are still alive is because of that... Blasted rock of your's... No, you are still the same... You run away from everything... And yet, you still call yourself a leader..."

"But, you have forgotten... I have the upper hand now."

"You do?... Then why can't you let go?"

"... Because, if I do... I become a monster."

"You already are... You let her die without being there for her... Yet here you are... Still acting like her hero."

"N-No, that's... That's not true..."

"Oh, how pathetic you truly are..."

The jackal turned, seeing the fat man again in his little hovercraft, laughing down upon him.

"Did you really think I would ever go along with the deal of ours?... Of course you did, since you were so incline in killing those fools... By the way, thank you for that, since that blue rat shall no longer be in my way."

"How?... How am I seeing all of this again?... This... None of this is real."

"Oh, but it is real, Infinite. The world around you is the one that only you have created, to be alone, and to walk away with that guilt of your own loss. Then again, it was quite sweet to see her in such pain... Oh, what a shame for someone like her to waste their time with someone like you..."

Furious he was, Infinite grabbed a hold of his sword, jumped into the air, and slashed through the hovercraft. From behind, he could hear an explosion, as bit of rubble flew around the area. He looked up ahead, to see the black and red stripped hedgehog sitting on the ground with his hands cowering over his body.

Infinite shook, tears coursing down his cheeks, as the world around him flickered.

"I hurt you too... I hurt everyone... Just to gain more power... Just to live forever... Just to bring you back..."

"Harold, please don't beat yourself over all of this..."

Infinite looked up to see a woman jackal, whose fur was black and white, long white hair, and gentle light blue eyes.

"A-Ariel? Is... Is this really happening... Or, is this just another illusion?"

"No Harold, not this time..."

She offered her hand, took it, as they danced around the flickering world of memories, flashing before their eyes.

"Oh Ariel... I missed you so much... How... How can I move on like this?..."

She placed a hand onto his face, leaning in close, with her breathe giving him warmth.

"Because Harold I know you are stronger than this, and i'll always believe in you to do the right thing."

They kissed, as the world seemed to be pulling back into place, as Ariel started to move away.

"Don't go..."

"I'm not going anywhere... As long as you remember our love... I'll never leave... Promise me, Harold..."

Then in a flash, Infinite was back into reality, feeling the cold, hard weapon against his chest, while a young red wolf shook in fear.

"You- You will pay for what you have done, y-you know?"

Infinite looked around, noticing that he was no longer in the desert, but in an abandoned city, with rubble, and destroyed property lying all over.

"W-Why?... Why are you doing all of this?..."

He looked up, staring into the eyes of the wolf, and smiled.

"Because child... I Am Infinite! And all of you shall feel the pain and suffering that I have endured for an eternity!"

He flings the wolf off of him, flying towards the air, with red flying cubes hovering beside him.

"Prepare to die!"

Then in seconds, thousands of the cubes struck down, creating a cloud of dust, consuming the land. He looked down at his hand, clutching it into a fist, and sighed.

"I promise Ariel... I swear..."


End file.
